Not until you beg, Not until you say so
by Raineel
Summary: Extra 3 Act II. Its M-rated, bewarned. Shizuru's b-day fic type. Shiznat-Natshiz. It's part of my version of the My Hime Manga Universe. Warning: Its just a smut. No plot, no history, no nothing. Just smut.


**Author's note:** after meditating for almost two year I have decided to do this. A one shot with the only chapter worth saving. I won't go onto explanation, I know must don't care or even don't know what I have do. This is 'I'm Coming, Shizuru' replacement and I have even decided to add it in the mai hime manga extra. Please enjoy Act II.

**To Lindred:** I thank you for giving me the scene –even if its been too long, even if you aren't reading this. This is somehow dedicated to you for your hard work and help. Thanks.

**Summary:** A future glimpse of Shizuru and Natsuki's lives…well if future you mean only this…yeah…it is kind of a future.

**Warning: M rating, bewared.**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, not even the smut scene…just a bit here and there are mine.

* * *

**My Hime Manga Extra 3 Act II:**

**Not till you beg, Not till you say so**

Natsuki gently pushed Shizuru down beneath her. Her forest green eyes stared at her prey for a while before leaning forward, lids dropping as those inviting lips sought to capture hers.

Hime and Key were greeted with the sweetest sensation imaginable. One of Natsuki's hands reached up behind Shizuru's neck, fingers sliding through her chestnut mane until it rested behind her head, cupping the scalp to keep it in place. Her other hand dug behind her lover's back to press her body even closer.

It was what Shizuru had desired for so long. She greedily devoured those luscious lips, their movement against hers sent shivers all over her body. But it wasn't enough. She brought her tongue out, tasting the other, probing. When she felt Natsuki slowly open her lips, she was quick to enter its depths.

Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki, fingers curling into black tresses, as she felt a burning desire begin to envelop her. She explored every inch her tongue could reach, until she met another tongue, bent on doing the same. They did a spiral dance around each other, as the kiss continued.

All too soon, the need for oxygen drew them apart, but Natsuki only seemed to take one deep breath before she continued her ministrations, this time kissing along her neckline, up one ear, using her tongue to lick inside, before sliding down, under the chin, across to the other side. She did the same thing to the other ear.

Lying on top of her, their breasts were pressed tightly against each other. Natsuki's hands began their exploration of her body, seeming to enjoy the feel of her skin.

Finished with the upper area, Natsuki moved lower, trailing kisses all over Shizuru's neck. Shizuru could feel her Hime smile at the vibrating motions her throat made every time she moaned or made any other sound.

The other's body sliding down over hers left a trail of pleasure along her skin. It also gave Natsuki a full view of what had lain beneath. Shizuru blushed faintly as the other woman paused to eye her now exposed breasts. She noticed a peculiar gleam flash in those emerald orbs before she continued working on her neck.

Hands hovered near the sides of her breasts, and she yearned for them to touch her. They didn't. She knew the other woman was aware of her needs yet she waited, deliberately. For her to beg.

Having left no part of her neck untouched, Natsuki proceeded on to the shoulders, trailing kisses along her collarbone. Those lips caressing her skin made her moan. She wanted more, much more.

Shizuru felt Natsuki pause before reaching the incline that led up to her breasts. Slipping one leg between hers, she knew her Hime could feel the heat and moistness inside. As her own thigh was straddled between the other's legs, she felt a jolt of pleasure course through her body at the contact. She knew her own wetness was now drenching the spot between them.

She opened her eyes to see Natsuki cockily smirking at her. She didn't even remember closing them, yet she knew her own were filled with need, lust blazing clearly only for her. The other woman chuckled.

"Zu-ru-chan," Natsuki teased, enjoying every moment of control she had over her lover.

"Mmmmmm, Natsuki," Shizuru whimpered, trying to move but was stopped by her Hime's strong hold over her.

"If you want me to continue, you'll have to do better than that," Natsuki whispered on her ear.

"Ikezu...not fair…teasing me now."

"Oh?" Natsuki smiled as she raised an eyebrow. "So Zuru-chan prefers it if I tease her at another time? Like when we're out in public? Surrounded by a large group of people?" Her melodic laughter rang out at the unusual blush that crept all over her lover's body.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru almost growled and it only made her Hime laugh all the more. She gave up on it, and laughed along with her. The woman's laughter was infectious and the sound of it was alluring. She found that having a body shaking with mirth on top of her was a pleasant experience too. But that was only because it was Natsuki. There was no one else in the world who could make her feel this way. It was only Natsuki and this was how she preferred it.

As the kisses continued along the edges of her breasts, she closed her eyes to savor the experience. It was torture of the sweetest kind. She wanted her nipples sucked. Badly.

"Natsuki…" she whimpered again, arching her back.

"Not till you say it," The woman now began to trace the outlines with her tongue.

Unable to endure any more, she practically grabbed her by the hair and directed her mouth towards her erect nipples. Thank the goddess Natsuki had loosened her hold on her wrists.

Natsuki chuckled at her unspoken request and darted her tongue around the tips, still refusing to give her what she wanted.

"Natsuki, please suck my breasts!" she finally demanded, growling to emphasize her point. Really, if this how her Natsuki felt each time she was teased, then tease be damned.

Finally relenting, Natsuki clamped her mouth around one hard nipple that let a burning sensation shoot from her lover's breast down between her legs. Shizuru also felt a hand begin to massage the other one. She moaned in pleasure as she jerked her hips at the other's leg. She could feel her wetness dripping onto the bed.

Shizuru sighed as she felt the warmth inside Natsuki's mouth. And her tongue… "Oh my goddess! Her tongue!" She drowned herself in the attention her breast was getting. Yet, she licked her lips in anticipation for when that tongue would reach lower. To do it's magic at her very center.

She wondered if that tongue should be classified as a dangerous weapon. It could certainly bring about her undoing. She was certainly a slave to it.

Still, she arched her back to bring herself closer. "Goddess please…..!" She moaned as Natsuki's mouth released her to allow a flicker of tongue at the tip of her nipple.

"Oh?"

She opened haze-filled eyes and found the other woman enjoying her reactions. "I have created a monster, my own pleasurable torturing monster."

"If Zuru-chan feels the need to do some religious prayers perhaps we should continue this another time?"

"Scratch that," she mused, "she's the Devil Incarnate!"

"Natsuki will pay for this," she warned her lover with a glare.

Natsuki merely smiled as she half-slid from the top of the other to lie just beside her. Shizuru missed the weight and the contact on half of her body but Natsuki's mouth had captured her other breast so she didn't complain.

She felt the other woman pushing one of her legs with one knee, keeping the foot on her other leg, effectively spreading them apart. Another flow of wetness dripped onto the bed as she waited in anticipation.

Natsuki's hand, which had been playing with her other breast, began to dip lower. She shuddered. But the cruel hand made a slow descent. Fingers ran along her ribs, lightly caressed her stomach, tickling her and then hovered around her bellybutton, traced lines all the way down until it reached her pubic area.

It ruffled the short coarse hair for a while. A long while, it seemed to her so she growled at the other woman, indicating her to get on with it. She received muffled chuckle as Natsuki was still sucking on one of her breasts.

But the hand did finally manage to make its way between her legs, making her moan. "Oh, shit!"

Natsuki paused as she raised her head to look at her, a sly smirk on her face.

"Shit?" She asked and mimicked Shizuru's way of talking. "Oh my, is that what Zuru-chan was thinking about?" She pouted. "Perhaps I must be doing something wrong to remind her of such … vulgar things."

"Ikezu!" She panted as she used one hand to bring Natsuki's mouth back to her breast while she placed her other hand on top of the other woman's and made it continue its explorations.

The laughter was clear this time before Natsuki obliged to her demands. Shizuru's breast got its needed attention while the hand began touching her intimate part. Then they stopped again but Shizuru somehow already expected it.

"HmmmHmmm." Natsuki almost moaned wickedly while her lover sighed. She knew what the other woman was going to say. "You are soooooooo wet." Natsuki breathed, a wicked gleam in her eye.

Shizuru whimpered and tried protesting. In the end it wasn't a totally wasted effort as the other woman seemed to have been waiting for it before plunging her finger deep inside her. Her eyes closed and her expression transformed into one of ecstasy. She gasped and moaned as she felt that finger enter her. She could feel it inside her, caressing her inner walls, pushing at them.

Natsuki smirked, staring lovingly at the arching back, half open mouth and sweaty body of her lover. Then she went for Shizuru's breast, capturing it with her mouth again and knew that Shizuru would feel like she could explode. Shizuru opened her eyes to find Natsuki watching her with adoration. It was truly beautiful, but then the finger began moving, in and out between her legs so she closed her eyes again after giving her lover one of her special smiles.

Shizuru felt heat spread throughout her body. She felt like it was burning! The finger increased its pace with the palm smacking against her clit.

She whimpered again after a moan before a gasp came out of her mouth. She couldn't help herself, it just felt so good. It was like heaven, her own personal heaven with only Natsuki and her. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Natsuki raise herself up. She also felt the finger slip out of her. She opened her eyes again and was about to complain but glowing jade orbs stopped her. There was definitely mischief, love and lust behind those pools and she recognized the smile, especially when it widened just before she felt her clit pinched by the other woman. Shizuru squeaked as a jolt of pleasure ran through her, making her entire body jerk from the bed.

"Natsuki!" Even she couldn't tell if it was a moan or a reproach.

"Ah, sorry Shizuru. I just couldn't resist." Natsuki said but there was no apology in her voice or demeanor. Shizuru spread her legs as the other woman moved between them. As Natsuki's eyes traveled down to eye her dripping spot, she felt herself blush again. "Getting shy, love?" The woman leered at her.

"Ikezu…" She whimpered. "Please, inside…" She had no sooner finished her sentence when she felt fingers stab into her, almost painfully. "Unnghh!"

"Did it hurt, love?" Natsuki began massaging Shizuru's clit with a thumb, making her moan in pleasure.

"Nnn… no. It's just… you're using … two fingers now…?"

"Zuru-chan is so tight." It was almost a whisper.

As her muscles relaxed, she felt Natsuki begin pumping her fingers inside and out. She lost herself in the sensations. She could feel her hips thrusting to the movements of the other's hand. Her vaginal muscles were contracting around the fingers.

Shizuru couldn't describe the feelings running through her. Pleasure. Ecstacy. Rapture. Whatever. It just felt so damned good! And she wanted it to go on forever.

"Aaaahhh!" she screamed. Having Natsuki so deep inside, her hands sought something to hold onto. She grabbed the sides of the bed as her neck arched backwards.

Of course Natsuki chose that moment to pull her hand away. But before she could do or say anything, she felt the woman move down to kiss her along her inner thigh. She felt a tongue sliding from the thigh, going lower. And lower. Until…

Natsuki moved to kiss her other thigh, making her moan in frustration.

"Natsuki…" she almost wanted to cry. Her need was driving her. She wanted satisfaction. She wanted … needed Natsuki. Natsuki's tongue. Her fingers. Her hands. Anything. Any part of her to touch her throbbing center.

"Yes, love?" the other drawled.

"Lick me." Natsuki complied, by licking her along her thigh. "Arrrgh!" She howled, too much into the pleasure and frustration to remember her manners or good nature.

"I thought you wanted to be licked?" the Hime smirked at her lover, she knew that soon she would have her victory.

"Please Natsuki, make me come," she begged at last.

Natsuki finally relented, a smug smirk plastered on her face. Soon enough Shizuru felt fingers part her flesh before the other's tongue began running along her clit.

She couldn't speak. She couldn't think. It was as if the very universe centered along that small piece of throbbing organ. She moaned. Then she felt the tongue slide down, probing within the folds, moving up and down. Licking her wetness. Sucking, almost drinking it.

It tried to penetrate her. She spread her legs wider and raised her hips. She wanted to give that tongue anything it asked for. "Yes, please! Deeper, harder!" she encouraged it.

Soon it moved back up and she felt Natsuki's mouth clamp around her clit and begin sucking and licking at the same time. She felt hands move over her body, one to cup her breasts, teasing and pinching the nipples until they grew hard. The other ran along her leg until it reached up to spread her inner folds even further.

Natsuki stopped and moved back a little, making her look down. She saw the woman eyeing her swollen clit before smiling up at her. Then the other hand also moved down and Natsuki placed her fingers on either side of her nether lips to open them, revealing everything to her sight.

Shizuru felt exposed as the other woman took a long look at that vulnerable part of her. She felt liquid gushing out of her as Natsuki kept gazing at it, making her blush. But it was her Hime so she didn't mind, only for Natsuki. She would do anything, bear any embarrassment just for her.

Then a thumb began massaging her clit, making her moan. And soon afterwards, the fingers began their assault. She felt them penetrate her, going in and out. First one. Then two. And not long after that…

"Aaaahhh!" she screamed. It was too big.

"Are you alright? Can you take it?" Natsuki asked tenderly while her three fingers kept pumping into her.

"Ye…. Yes. I think so. Don't stop, please." She felt something begin to build somewhere inside her. "Unnhh, harder Natsuki..."

The pressure kept rising. The tension mounted as Shizuru's hand drove into her faster. She felt the hand thrusting into her, twitching, slapping her clit, and she knew she was just hovering on the edge of orgasm. A few more seconds and she knew she would reach it.

"Natsuki!"

* * *

For those who wanted Natsuki's part, please forgive me. As I mentioned, I am not the one who wrote this. Lindred was the one who helped with this part. Anyway, Happy B-day Shizuru!

Hmm, you can go ahead and review if you want. But...there is nothing much to review xD


End file.
